Angel of Innocence and Purity
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Full Summary inside Paco Fuentes has everything he's ever wanted. An amazing family, an awesome best friend and a sexy ass girlfriend what more can a guy ask for? Bo is an adoptive daughter of two gay guys but she doesn't let any of that affect her.
1. new girl

**A/N: hi everyone! Happy CINCO DE MAYO! Sorry but I'm Mexican and I just can't help but publish two new stories on this day ^^ hope you all enjoy this now enough with my babbling and on with the show ^^**

**Angel of Innocence and Purity**

**Summary: Paco Fuentes has everything he's ever wanted. An amazing family, an awesome best friend and a sexy ass girlfriend what more can a guy ask for? Bo is an adoptive daughter of two gay guys but she doesn't let any of that affect her. Paco like his father can't help but fall for this sweet angel but can he really have her? Or will his jealous girlfriend get in the way of everything? And just what secret is this loving angel hidding?**

**Chapter 1: new girl**

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine_

_I looked at you, lookin' at me_  
_Now I know why they say the best things are free_  
_I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine_  
_Angel of mine_

_How you changed my world, you'll never know_  
_I'm different now, you helped me grow_  
_You came into my life sent from above_  
_When I lost all hope you showed me love_  
_I'm checkin' for you boy you're right on time_  
_Angel of mine_

_Nothing means more to me than what we share_  
_No one in this whole world can ever compare_  
_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_  
_Angel of mine_

_What you mean to me, you'll never know_  
_Deep inside I need to show_  
_You came into my life sent from above_  
_(Sent from above)_

_When I lost all hope, you showed me love_  
_(Boy you showered me love)_  
_I'm checkin' for you, boy you're right on time_

**Paco's point of view**

"Paco! Get up or you will be late for school!"

I groan and buried my face deeper into my pillow.

"Go away Katie," I grumbled at my eleven year old sister.

"Paco I'm serious, mama said that if you don't get up she will come and dump water on you," she said kissing my cheek. Sweet kid, she'll make her future husband proud…after I'm dead of course. Seeing that I'm not getting up she tries a different approached.

"Josh said that he and his mom can take me to-"

"I'm up." I said springing from my bed. No way in hell I'm letting my baby sister go with some boy. Even if he's her friend. She beams at me; Katie is a perfect combination of mi'ama and mi papa. She has long silky caramel hair big blue eyes, and her skin tone isn't too white like mi'ama or too dark like papa's but a perfect combination of the two. I have my dad's black hair and my mom's blue eyes, but that's all I have of my mom. Her blue eyes. Other than that I am the spitting image of my father.

Stretching out my stiff limbs I looked at my baby sister.

"Come on hermana, **(sister) **let's go get ready for school." Katie smiled and ran to her room so that she can get ready. Even though I wanted to stay in bed I knew that mama would come and try to wake me up.

I grabbed my towel and was thankful that I had my own bathroom.

**Bo's point of view**

"Trini, Kimberly! Sweeties are you girls up yet?" I asked knocking on their doors. The door open and my little sister came out smiling.

"Yes Bo, we are ready." Both Kim and Trini stepped out. Kim wore her pink shirt and grey jeans with her cute sandal boots. Trini wore her yellow shirt with a black vest and her grey boots. My little girls are just so adorable.

"Bo are the twins ready?" my brother Kendall shouted from down stairs. I ran to the balcony and shout.

"Yes Kenny, they are." I was about to go back to the girls when I remembered something.

"Are you?" I shouted back.

"Yes Bo, dad woke me up a few minutes ago."

"Okie dokie," I said back. I walked back to the twins.

"Okay girls go run down stairs. Dad and daddy made chocolate chip waffles, sausages, and eggs for breakfast." The twins looked at each other and ran down stairs. I couldn't help but laugh at them. I just love my seven year old sisters.

*Sigh*

Today is my first day at my new school. I am super nervous. Knowing my daddy he probably went all out on breakfast so that we won't be nervous. Kendall and I would be fine. I mean if anyone picked on me or him about us having gay parents you can guarantee that there will be problems. I am more worried about the twins. I just hope that they are like the kids in Colorado and can look past that and know that they are sweet caring girls.

I go into my room and grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Morning Bo," my daddy greets.

"Morning daddy," I kiss him on the cheek and sit down to eat some chocolate chip waffles.

"Where's dad?" I say with a mouth full of them.

Daddy smacks my head.

"What did I say about eating and talking with your mouth full?"

"To not do it." I grumbled.

"And?"

"I'm sorry," I say. Even though we both know I'm not.

Kendall just shakes his head.

"Come on mom, it's not like she was spitting it out, you know like last time." He said.

*Gasp*

I dipped my hand in my water and flick in his face. Kendall looks at me as if he wants to kill me but I know he won't. Mainly because daddy is here and when we start we don't stop unless the other gives or we have a winner.

"What I miss?" we looked up and say hi to dad and told him he almost missed the food fight that was about to take place. He just shakes his head and resist the urge to laugh.

"So are you all ready for your new school?" dad asks us. The twins shout yes while Kendall and I just nod our heads.

"Alright, Jack do you have the kids lunch?" daddy or as Kendall loves to call him mom brings out four paper brown bags.

"A crunchy peanut butter and jelly sandwich without crust, with an apple, and a juice pouch for Kimberly, a ham and cheese with lettuce and tomato and a Twix bar and a snicker bar for both of you," he eyes them both. "And a bottle of water for Trini," he gives them their lunch. Trini and Kim give them a kiss on the cheek, and hug both me and Kendall; and off they go.

"For Kendall; a double cheese burger with flaming hot cheetos and a Dr. Pepper." He gives Kendall his lunch.

"Kendall, do you mind waiting outside for a while I need to talk to Bo." Kendall and I look at each other and than he does as dad told him to.

Both dad and I look at each other.

"Bo sweetie… are you sure you want to go to school? I mean if you want we could-"

"Dad," I already knew where this was going. Dad was always concern for us and I didn't blame him. Not only did the four of us have homosexual parents but we're also adoptive. You can tell right off the back since the six of us look nothing alike.

I mean since Jack and Tucker were both white **(A/N: yes Tucker is from RoA) **Kendall is of Greek decent, and the twins look nothing alike since Trini is Vietnamese, and Kimberly is half French half Mexican, and then there's me. The Italian, Greek, Mexican, Vietnamese mutt. Yes I know I am one of my brother and sisters. But the four of us grew up in the same orphanage and got closer and treated each other like real brother and sisters. Every time someone wanted to adopt us we wouldn't go unless they took all of us.

It wasn't until Jack came and saw the four of us and wanted to take us. Of course it was hard to do since he was gay and since he wanted all four of us. But the twins fell in love with him and he was the only one that could get Kendall to talk. Besides us of course. So after a long time and with a stroke of luck the court decided that they could adopt us but they will be checking in on us to see that we are safe and happy.

And we were. We finally had a family even if they were gay they treated us like their own children and made sure we were safe.

Of course that didn't mean that the children were okay with that. When we started school they would pick on us and tell us things like our parents didn't want us or that we would turn homo because we lived with a bunch of gay guys. Rumors spread and Kendall and I ignored them but when they started to pick on the twins and for the first few months we got into fights and we almost got expelled but luckily our principal helped us out and we all agreed not to fight unless necessary. Okay he didn't say that but Kendall and I both silently said that.

Ever since then we all got along and didn't fight or got in trouble.

But I knew my dad was being overprotective and just wanted us to be safe and happy.

"Dad, I know you're worried but don't. Kendall and I will not be getting into any fights. You raised me right okay dad?"

Dad smiled. Kissing his cheek I ran off to go get ready for school.

"Bo,"

"Yes dad?" I think he loves it when we call him dad since I always see a spark in his eyes.

"You forgot your lunch. A chicken quesidera with a Pepsi, and a bag of flaming hot cheetos."

I smiled at him; taking my lunch and my keys I headed for my bike and off to school I go.

**Paco's point of view**

"So novio **(boyfriend) **did you hear?" I turned to my sexy ass girlfriend wearing a kick ass outfit. She decided to wear a skirt no father would allow their daughter to wear, and a tight ass shirt that showed her perky chichs. Damn she was hot, and she was all mine.

"Hear what?"

Her hand travels up and down my leg as she speaks.

"A new kid is coming to school and get this, whoever this kid is has gay parents."

"Que? **(What?)**

"Si, Sandra told me that a new kid was coming and that their parents were gay."

"Estas enserio? **(are you serious?)"**

"Yep," Julianna said.

Damn a gay kid is coming to school? I have nothing against gays but if he starts feeling up on me there's going to be a huge ass problem.

"I feel sorry for this kid, once I have the dirt on him he will regret coming here."

"Come on Julianna, no estes chingando **(don't be fucking around)"**

Julie just smiles and acts as if I didn't say anything. I let out a breath of air. I felt sorry for this kid.

**XxXxX**

When we got to school Julianna kissed me and went off with her friends. Since she is head cheerleader she had to tell them that practice would start next week. I just shook my head and decided to go find mis amigos **(my friends)** when I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I look up and see that it was a girl I bumped into. A sexy mamacita at that.

She had long dark brown hair, caramel eyes, light skin that every girl wants, and a figure that was a lot better than Julie's. Wait did I just seriously thought that?

"Umm…is anyone home?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at the petite girl.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"Uh-hu, well if you don't mind, you're kinda stepping on my paper."

I looked at my foot and see that she was right.

"Sorry," I said and removed my foot from her paper. I than bend down and picked it up for her.

"Here you go,"

"Thank you," she took the paper and offer me a warm smile.

"Anytime…" I give her my you can't resist me smile and wait for her to give me her name.

She smiles back. Damn if Julianna finds out that I'm messing with another girl she'll cut off my nuts and hang them on her rearview mirror. The girl just smiles and thanks me and off she goes. Whoa the _chica_ **(girl) **just left without so much as a second glance. Normally girls go crazy to get a chance to talk to me or they blush and smile at me and give me their names. But that girl didn't. In fact she just up and left without a look back.

I didn't know whether to feel insulted or grateful since I saw one of Julianna's friends eyeing me. I quickly turned and headed to my class. Ignoring the perverted thoughts of a certain _mamacita._

**Bo's point of view**

The boy I just bumped into was kinda weird. Cute but weird, I mean he act like he couldn't move so that I could get my damn paper. Oh well, at least I got my paper back, funny though he seemed shock that I didn't fell for him. Guess I just met Fairfield High's hottest boy since every girl that saw us is practically glaring at me.

Great first day of school and I already have enemies, must be a new record.

I kept walking until I found the classroom that I was looking for. English IV honors. I walked into the classroom; I saw that I was the only one here besides the teacher and another girl. I walked up to the teacher and handed her my paper.

"Bo Freemen?" he asked shock. Yes I know I have a boy's name but people act as if I'm the only one. Sheesh sexes much?

"Yes sir, my name is Bo."

"Is it short for something?" he asked a bit skeptical. Deep breath Bo, you do not want to get in trouble on your first day.

"No sir, it's just Bo."

"Bo?" getting in trouble is sounding better and better.

"Yes," I pretend to act as if he's asking me something.

"Oh, umm nothing never mind why don't you go sit in the middle row next to the girl."

Really? The least you could do is remember your students' names.

"Thank you for your time Mr…" I had to bite my tongue from laughing.

"Mr. Dick?" I asked in disbelief.

Mr. Dick looks up and I could tell that he was trying hard not to to myself and mentally patting myself on the back I went to go sit next to the girl.

The girl had light wavy brown hair and was dressed in neon punk clothes. She also wore a bit too much eye makeup but it actually looked good on her.

"Hey," she said as I sat down.

"Hi," I said back trying to be friendly.

"I'm Kira,"

"Bo,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Same here,"

We smiled at each other and she went back to reading her book I looked at the cover and my eyes widen in fascination.

"Oh my god. You love Stephen King?" she looked at her book and then back at me.

"Yeah, I mean he writes so many great books. And I love how every time you think something is going to happen and as you keep reading you find out that, that wasn't the case."

"I know what you mean, it's as if you know what's gonna happen but as you finally get there you find out that that was the last thing you expect to happen."

"I know right," she smiled at me. I could tell we where going to get along just fine.

**XxXxX**

**Paco's point of view**

"Juli, for the thousand time, nothing happened." I was getting annoyed with Julianna and her constant questions about me messing around with the chica that I bumped into.

We were both walking to lunch and she had that pissed off look that would scare anyone.

"That's not what Erica told me,"

"Erica can go suck a cock, I didn't even talk to her," I could tell that she was getting mad but decided that I had enough punishment since it was lunch time and she wanted everyone to know that she was here. Literally. As we walked I spotted my three cousins. Cecilia, Junior, and Enrique. Man was I glad I had lunch with them.

_Mi familia_ **(my family) **and I were close. We always spent time together and did crazy things. Mi'ama and _mis tias _**(my aunts) **would always call me, Cecilia, and Junior triplets. (Even though Junior was in fact a triplet) but they did that because we were the oldest and we reminded them of our fathers. And I had to agree with them. I was the fighter but I was also the overprotective one like my father.

Cecilia was like her father, she was outspoken and would get into fights if you provoked her, and Junior; well he had the patience of a saint but when it came to hockey…you better stay away. The three of us shared the same cockiness that our fathers had.

I saw all four of them sitting at our usual table along with Frankie and Dylan. Frankie was Junior's girl and Dylan was Cecilia's boyfriend. The Fuentes family along with them and Julianna would always sit together.

"So where do you want to sit?" she asked me. I knew she wanted to sit down with the pom squad but I wanted to sit with _mi familia_.

"If you want you can go sit with your friends I'll go sit with _mis primos_. **(My cousins)**"

Juli pouted and I didn't blame her. Cecilia didn't like her, at all. And she showed it every day.

"I'll go sit down with my friends," she then left to go sit with her squad. Note to self, if Cecilia gives Julianna any more crap; give her crap about her _novio _**(boyfriend).**

I walked up to them. Cecilia looked up and smiled at me as I sat down.

"_Y tu novia?" _**(where's your girlfriend?)**

"_Con sus amigas," _**(with her friends)**

Of course this just made her smile, knowing full well that she didn't have to see Julianna's face today. I understood Cecilia's reasons for hating her. Julianna was the daughter of my tio Carlos' ex-girlfriend and even though her mom still loved my tio she tried her best to stay away.

It was weird dating my tio's ex-_novia's _daughter. But we made it work. Somehow.

"Hey have you guys seen my cousin?" Frankie asked us, as I pulled out my lunch. Both Junior and Cecilia grabbed one without asking.

"No why?" Cecilia asked biting her (mine) taco.

"I told her to eat lunch with me and Junior." She said.

"She's probably with Cruz."

Cruz was my brother. He was two years younger than me and was dating Frankie's cousin.

We heard a chuckle and look to see that it was Enrique that laughed.

"I spy with my little eye a Fuentes talking to a sexy mamacita." We all turned our heads to see Kira, Cruz, Josephine, (my cousin aka Cecilia's sister) talking to a new girl. I almost choke on my food to see that the mamacita that Enrique was talking about was the girl I bumped into.

The four of them were laughing about something as they walked to the end of the table were Kira and her friends sat at.

"Whoa, who is that?" Junior asks.

"I have no clue," Cecilia said.

The four of them sit and the girl's back is facing ours.

"Oh my god is that the hoe you bumped into,"

Shit. I looked up to see Julianna glaring daggers at the girl.

"So what if she was?" Cecilia question raising a perfect pluck eyebrow.

"I'm just asking Fuentes, no need to get defensive.

"In case you haven't notice _pendeja _**(dumb ass) **your boyfriend is also a Fuentes,"

Julianna just rolls her eyes and continues to glare at the girl.

**Bo's point of view**

Kira and I have hit it off really well. I found out that we like the same things but have our differences. I had my first and four classes with her and after our last block she invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends.

Cruz and Josephine Fuentes were both cousins, also Cruz was a junior, along with Kira but Kira had advance reading and calculus, she was also dating Cruz. I had to admit they were pretty cute. Josephine was a sophomore but she and Kira got along so well they actually became best friends really quick. Plus for a sophomore she was pretty smart.

As the four of us continue talking three boys joined us. A brunette that looked like a jock, a Hispanic looking boy, and a white boy who sat next to Josephine.

"Hey you guys," Kira smiled at them.

She then turned to me as I took a bite of my quesidta.

"Bo, I want you to meet Connor; Cruz's best friend, Trent; my second best friend and Connor's brother, and Cole. Guys this is Bo."

"Bo?" Connor asked.

"Yes Bo, got a problem with that?" the guys laughed.

"I can tell we're gonna get along just fine." He said.

I just rolled my eyes and ate a hand full of Cheetos and drank some of my pepsi.

I looked at the guy name Cole staring at me.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full. I really needed to break that habit.

"Kira did you tell your friend yet?" he asked glaring at Josephine.

From the corner of my eye I could see Cruz glaring right back.

"No I didn't,"

"Well better tell her now or else she'll be like the rest."

"Hello I'm right here, and tell me what?" I asked looking at Josephine.

Kira started messing with her spoon but it was Josephine that answered.

"Tr-Trent and Co-Cole ar-are da-dating,"

I looked at the two and then at Josephine. I could see that they were both nervous for my reaction.

"Okay, so Trent and Cole are gay." The whole table looked at me as if I lost my mind. The way I said it wasn't in disgust or disbelief but in an okay your gay big deal kinda way.

"Yes…" Cruz said like I would judge at any moment. I laugh.

"Guys I'm not gonna judge you, in fact I could care less if your gay, I have gay parents." I said with pride in my voice showing them that I didn't care and I was proud to have gay parents.

"Your parents are gay?" Cole asked me.

"Yes sir," I could see that they all were relief that I didn't judge them. I never judge unless they give me a reason to.

"We were kinda worry that you might have turned out like her." Kiara said jerking her head to a table across from us. I look up and saw the boy I bumped into talking to a girl who was wearing a short skirt that no father should let their daughter wear and a tight ass shirt that made her boobs look bigger than they were.

"Who is that?" I asked not even bother to hide the disgust in my voice. She reminded me of Jessica Stone from my old school only I'm pretty sure Jessi had more brains then her.

"Julianna, Fairfield's princess." Paloma said.

"More like slut," I said not even bothering to whisper. Connor looks like he's about to choke on his meal from stopping himself from laughing.

Everyone looked at me as if I lost my damn mind.

"What? She dresses like a slut," I said.

"Yeah but she's kinda dating my brother," Cruz said trying hard not to laugh. I pat Jo's hand and turn to look at Cruz.

"I feel so sorry for your brother and your cousin." I said in a sympathetic tone. That got everyone to laugh.

"Something tells me that we're gonna get along just fine." I smiled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Fuentes."

**XxXxX**

**Paco's point of view**

After lunch Julianna and I headed for Mrs. Peterson's class. She was the same science teacher that both my parents had. This was going to be fun. As we entered the class Julianna pulled me all the way in the back. Really she should know that Peterson was going to make us sit together either way. She started talking to her friend Erica about something that I could care less about. I pulled out my sketch book and decided to draw. I was a really good artist. I also had a photographic memory which meant I only had to see something one time and it was either planted in my head or I could easily forget about it.

I decided to draw whatever came to my mind. I let my mind wonder and let my hands handle the drawing.

The door opened and in came Mrs. Peterson.

"Good afternoon and welcome to senior chemistry." She walked to her desk and leans on the edge just when she was about to open her folder the door swung opened and I saw the girl I bumped into.

"I am so sorry I-" Peterson cut her off by waving her hand.

"Normally I would give you a detention but since this is the first day I'll let it slide."

The girl nodded her head and was waiting for Peterson to tell her where to sit.

"Now as I was about to say I appreciate you picking your own seats, but since this is my class, I make the seating arrangements." She said with a smile.

Everyone but me and Juli groan. Mrs. P didn't care I'm pretty sure she was use to this.

"Mary Alcott, take the first seat. Your partner is Andrew Carson."

"We both know we're gonna sit together." Juli whispered in my ear.

"Paco Fuentes," Mrs. Peterson called me, pointing to the table behind Mary. I went to sit in my assigned seat.

Mrs. Peterson regards her new student over the glasses on her nose.

"Mr. Fuentes, don't think this class will be a piece of cake because your parents got lucky and developed a medication to halt the progression of Alzheimer's. Your father never did finished my class and he flunked one of my tests, although I have a feeling your mother was the one who should have failed. But that just means I'll expect extra from you."

"Si señora,"

Mrs. Peterson looks down at her notebook and before she could say anything Julianna takes her seat.

"Ms. Gallagher, is there a reason why you are sitting there?"

"Umm…Paco's last name starts with an F right?"

"Yes,"

"Well I'm a G and F comes after G soo…"

"Glad to know you know the alphabet but that is not your seat. In fact I made a mistake and skipped a student. You're sitting behind Mr. Fuentes."

Julianna looked shock but went to sit behind me.

"Now I apologize for the mistake, Paco your partner is Bo Freemen."

Great I lose a hot ass girl and I get stuck with a dude. Oh well at least I won't get distracted.

"Okay so where is this Bo guy?" I asked.

"Umm…I'm Bo and last time I check I wasn't a guy."

I looked up and my mouth almost dropped. Oh. Fucking. Shit.

The chica I bumped into is my partner. I am looking forward to this. The girl or should I say _Bo_ takes her seat and faces Peterson.

Mrs. Peterson continues with the list. When she is done she goes back to the front of the class.

"Now, look at the person next to you. You don't have to like your partner but you're stuck with them for the next ten months. Take five minutes to get to know each other, then introduce your partner to the class. Talk about what you did over the summer, what hobbies you have, or anything else interesting or unique your classmates might not know about you. Your five minutes start now."

Bo turned to me with a smile.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"_Que?" _**(what?)**

Bo shakes her head.

"I mean do you want to talk or do you want to write stuff down?"

I laugh.

"Talk."

"Okay, so tell me about yourself." I decided to play with her, hey when everyone looks at they think trouble maker so why not play the part.

"Let's see, I went to parties got high and drunk as fuck, fucked a lot a girls, got into a lot of fights, and almost got arrested." I said. Bo nodes her head as if she expected this.

"Okay now that we're done with story time why don't you tell me what you really did or I can just go ahead and make up some random stuff about you."

I looked at the chica as if she lost her damn mind. Normally when I tell people this they believe me because of who my papa is. But she didn't and she caught me at my lie. I don't know if I should be impress or pissed off that she saw through my façade.

"I did party but not that kinda of party, I spent time with mi familia, mi novia, and when I wasn't doing any of that stuff I spent it working at my tio's auto body shop." I said.

"So you fix cars in your spare time?"

"Yeah, I also draw every now and then."

Why the hell did I just say that? No one besides mi familia knows I'm a good drawer.

"Nice." She said in an impressive tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay chica your turn." I said turning to face her.

"Oh, well I spent my summer working at Ernie's, with my family and practicing on my gymnastics routine. My dream is to participate in the Pan Globes and if I'm lucky the Olympics." She said with a huge grin. Great another dreamer.

"And if you don't make it?" I asked her.

She shrugs her shoulder.

"If I don't make it then I'll go into architect." She said.

"_La perra__es tan__delirante," _**(the bitch is delusional,)**

"_Pover muchaca, pénense que va jugar en los juegos. La cabrona ni sabe que no va por de." _**(Poor girl, she thinks that she's gonna play in the games. The bitch doesn't know she won't make it,)**

I heard Julianna saying. I could hear her and Erica laughing. Bo looked at me and then back at her. She had one of those 'I don't understand what their saying look.'

"Are they talking about me?" she asked. I had to bite my tongue from laughing.

She just shrugs her shoulder and turns to face the teacher.

"_La pendeja ni sabe que estamos deseando." _**(the dumb ass doesn't even know what we're saying)**

"_SI, perro déjela es triste que no intende que stamos ablando." _**(Yeah but just leave her it's sad that she doesn't understand us.)**

"Times up, now introduce your classmates."

The people in front of us introduce themselves, as she kept going I thought of a way to get back at Bo.

"Paco your turn, introduce your partner." I clear my throat and knew this was gonna be fun.

"This is Bo Freemen, she spent her summer working as a bartender," I take a peek at Bo's face and could see she looked shock. I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing.

"She also practice her dancing skills if you know what I mean," this got a laughter from everyone.

"And her dream is to date me but she knows I'm taken," I said. Everyone started laughing. Looking at Bo I could see she was amused but I could also see she was mad.

I looked at Mrs. Peterson and could tell she wasn't surprise that I said that.

"Bo, your turn." She said knowing that Bo will humiliate me the same way. Wonder what she plans to tell them?

Bo clears her throat and smiles at the teacher.

"This is Paco Fuentes. He spent his summer partying with his friends, his girlfriend, and his family. When he wasn't doing any of these he spent it working at his uncle's car shop. I forgot to ask him what his dream was but if I had to guess is that he wants to be a mechanic." She said.

What the fuck?

Everyone looked at her as if she grown a second head. Not that I blamed them. She told the class exactly what I told her. After I humiliated her she does the opposite she doesn't lie about me, instead she tells them the truth.

Everyone including Peterson is shock to know that Bo didn't fall for my tricks and the fact that she didn't went along with it.

She turns to me and reaches for me. Putting her forefinger and thumb under my chin she closed my mouth that I didn't even know was wide open.

She surprised me next by the words that came out of her mouth.

"_Cierra la boca chico, nuca sabes que podría entrar," _**(close your mouth boy, you never know what might go in it.)**

She winks ar me and turns to face Julianna and Erica.

"_Y la o trabes que queden a decir algo no se escondas en otra lengua, si quieren decir me algo, dime lo en la cara no entras te me." _**(And next time you want to say something to me don't hide in another language if you want to tell me something say it to my face not behind my back)**

She turned back to face Mrs. Peterson a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"I believe its Julianna and her partner's turn,"

**Bo's point of view**

After Paco's introduction I could do two things. I could tell everyone what he told me but then that's what everyone would have expected of me. Or I could tell them what he told me, the truth. I decided to go with that.

After I was finished I could see that everyone even the teacher where surprised. I guess she wasn't use to this. I decided to take it up a notch. I turned to Paco and saw that his mouth was wide opened. I closed it and showed him that I wasn't that clueless to what he and the two hoes behind me were saying.

After humiliating them I pulled out my book and decided to read since Mrs. P decided to give us more time to get to know each other.

I felt someone breathing down my neck. Turning around I saw that it was Paco.

"Can I help you?"

"Just want to see what you're reading,"

"Cirque du Freak by Darren Shan," I said.

"Huh," he said resting his head on my shoulder. Okay, I continued reading by the time I finished the page I looked at Fuentes.

"Want me to turn the page or are you still reading?"

"Hmm?"

"You rested your head on my shoulder; I thought it was because you wanted to read so just tell me if you want me to turn or not."

I saw a cocky look on his face.

"Mamacita you can turn anytime you want to," I didn't miss the double meaning his words. Well time to make him eat them.

"Okay, I'll turn around right now."

**Paco's point of view**

Oh shit, I was just joking but hey if she's okay with kissing me then so am I, Bo closes her book and turns around only instead of turning to face me she turned so her back was facing me which almost made me fall flat on my face if I didn't grab her shoulders in time.

"That's not what I meant," I said after I released her shoulders.

She turned her head and smirk. Damn when Juli smirks it looks kinda creepy but when she does it…

"Next time you should be more specific Fuentes,"

"How so?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You said I can turn around anytime I want to. You never said I can turn left or right." She went back to her reading completely ignoring me.

Like I said I was a lot alike my dad but also like my uncles. And like my tio Luis I hated being ignored.

"Okay, turn around and face me." I said in a smug tone.

The chica turns her body and her face and well faces me.

"Anything else my king?" she mocks.

"Yeah, do my homework," I said playing along with her.

"Okay but don't expect to get an A or a B the highest you'll get from me is a D or C."

Bo turned back to her reading. I just smiled at her; I pulled out my notebook and started to sketch. Like I said I was a good drawer and there were times when I didn't have to pay attention to my drawings for it to come out good, I just let my hands do their thing and just like that I would have a perfect drawing.

The bell rang ending science class which meant I only had a few more hours and off I go. I look at Bo and her face goes down.

"Umm…" she bites her lips and turns to me.

"Do you by any chance know where the gym is?" I had to bite my tongue.

"Yes I do, in fact that's the next class I have. Looks like you and I are stuck for another eighty minutes." I said smirking at her.

Bo just rolls her eyes.

"Oh joy, stuck with you again? Someone just pinch me it's a dream come true." She said sarcastically.

"Well if you want I can make all your other dreams come true," I said playing the part. Bo must've caught on since she smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really,"

"If you two are done fooling around with each other I suggest you leave now or else you'll be late for your next class." Peterson said.

Bo looked at the clock and her eyes went wide I swear they were going to pop out.

"Oh freak," she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the class. For someone so tiny she sure was strong. I turned around to see a pissed off Julianna but at the moment I didn't care all I care about was how well Bo's hand fit in mines.

She stopped in the middle of the hall way and turned to me. Smiling sheepishly she looked at me.

"Soooo, where do we go from here?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on gym's this way."

_(Right on time)  
Angel of mine  
(Angel of mine)_

_I'll never knew I could feel each moment_  
_As if it were new_  
_Every breath that I take, the love that we make_  
_I only share it with you_  
_(You, you, you, you)_

_When I first saw you I already knew_  
_There was something inside of you_  
_Something I thought that I would never find_  
_Angel of mine_

_You came into my life sent from above_  
_(Came into my life)_  
_When I lost all hope you showed me love_  
_(Boy you showed me love)_  
_I'm shakin' for you, boy you're right on time_  
_(But boy your right on time)_  
_Angel of mine_  
_(Angel of mine, oh mine)_

_How you changed my world, you'll never know_  
_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_I look at you, lookin' at me_  
_Now I know why they say the best things are free_  
_I'm checkin' for you, boy you're right on time_  
_Angel of mine_

**A/N: well there you have it love it hate it tell me what you think **

**~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO~*~*~*~*~***


	2. playing with fire and you will get burn

**A/N: Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favored/alerted this story let's keep it going ^^**

**~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANDRA~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 2: playing with fire and you will get burn**

_I've got a question on my mind  
You can answer in your time  
Just don't freeze like a deer in the headlights_

_Sometimes it's the risk of getting hurt_  
_That's beautiful and worse,_  
_Is being numb feeling nothing at all_

_A little pain lets you know your alive_  
_We gotta live and love not just survive_

_Hearts that don't love can't be broken_  
_A dream stays a dream if not woken_  
_If you never bleed then you won't understand_  
_Come pick me red roses with your bare hands_

_I'm standing right in front of you_  
_But you don't know what to do_  
_It's the fear of thorns that keeps you out of the garden_

_Be brave, be the fool, you've never been_  
_'cause i'll be here to kiss you skin_

**Bo's point of view**

I removed my shirt and grabbed my gym clothes to change into them. Thanks to Paco who decided to take a short cut but was really a longer way to the gym and like the dumb ass that I was I followed him, it wasn't until I heard the warning that I realized that Paco tricked me. I growled at him and demanded him to take me to the gym or else I will kick him in the one place no guy would want to be kick at.

He agreed and took us to the gym the minute the late bell rang, when Garrison saw us entering the class he yelled at us for a good two minutes telling us that the next time we were late then he would without a doubt give us both a detention. So here I am now changing with a bunch of seven or so girls glaring at me all because Paco decided to bring me to class. Guess that Paco is Fairfield High's hottest bad boy. Oh well not my fault that that Paco decided to take me to class.

As soon as I was done I did my hair in a ponytail left the changing room and headed for the gym. When I entered I saw that it must have been free time since all the girls were on the bleachers while the boys were either flirting with the girls or playing on the court. I looked at the court and saw a nice spot all by itself. I headed over there to practice on my routine.

I stretched out; first touching my toes without bending my legs, then crisscrossing them and switching them, afterwards I stretched out my arms by holding my hands behind my back and bending backwards after I reached twenty I threw my body so that it was standing straight. Next I raised my hands to the sky palms facing up and lean back. I kept leaning until my palms touched the floor and my body was a perfect arch.

**Paco's point of view**

Antonio, Junior, some other guys, and I decided to play basketball. Every now and then I would look at the bleachers to see if Bo was there. I don't know why but I wanted to see her in those short shorts that all the girls were wearing.

_Stop it Paco, you have a girlfriend!" _I mentally shouted and continue to focus on the game.

"Damn that's hot," Antonio said eyeing at something.

I turned to see what _mi mejor amigo _**(my best friend) **was looking at. When I caught glimpse of what he was looking at I had to agree with him that was hot. Hell not even what half the cheerleaders did came close to it. Bo was doing some stretches; she lifted her right leg like a ballerina once it was perfectly straight with her toes pointing the air. She then slowly dropped her leg and slowly lifted the other.

"What are you guys looking at?" _mi primo _**(my cousin) **asked. I grabbed his head and turned it to where Bo was. Bo did a stretch that made her _chichis _stick in the air.

"Damn, that's hot."

Bo then did a hand stand rested her head on her hands and just stood there. She seemed pretty content with the way she was that she swing her legs back and forth. She looked as if she was in her own little world as she closed her eyes and swing her head from side to side.

"I'll be right back," before I could stop myself I was already half way to where Bo was. When I got there Bo must have heard me since her eyes pop opened and looked at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Huh, what?" I said snapping out of my daydream that involved a certain gymnast bending back and me doing things to her that I should only be doing to Julianna.

"Excuse me, did you hear me?"

Once again I was snapped out of my daydreams and looked at Bo's chocolate eyes.

"Oh I just wanted to see what you were doing,"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything.

"Nothing, just stretching for something, if I had to guess it involved your gymnastics?"

Bo rested her hands underneath her and I had to resist the urge to look down there.

"Well Fuentes, you guess right I am getting ready to practice for my routine."

"Why don't you join the cheerleading?" I asked out of the blue.

Bo lifted herself up and whipped her head up, I caught a whiff of her hair and it smelled…good. Normally girls were shampoos that smelled like a tropical rain forest or a tropical fruit but Bo's hair smelled like an exotic flower and vaguely familiar.

"And make a fool of myself by jumping around like an idiot and screaming for a team that I don't like, thanks but I rather have my teeth painfully pulled out."

I laughed.

"So you rather have all your teeth pull out then join a simple cheerleading team?"

"Yep," she said nodding her head.

I laughed at her; she really was fun to hang around with.

"You know what I think?"

"No not really but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me,"

I rolled my eyes and told her what I thought.

"I think that underneath that baggy shirt you're probably not really a girl,"

Bo scoffed she then pointed to her C maybe D cup chest.

"Either you're too blind not to notice my boobs, or you roll the other way."

I stared at her chest longer than necessary Bo must have realized this because she dropped her hand and took a small step back.

"Well _querida _one I'm pretty sure that if I was blind then the moment I saw your chest I would have probably gotten my sight back and two I don't roll that way,"

She took one small step back trying to get away from me.

I gave her a cocky grin and decided to annoy her I took a step forward invading her space. Bo's eyes met mines and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well _querida, _are you going to keep backing away from me or are you going to show me more of your perky privates," I whispered in her ear. I caught a whiff of her lotion and smelled cherry blossoms. Damn is this girl a florist or something?

I pulled back and saw a light rosy color spread across her face. I backed away because I felt my heart beating louder than a drum at a rock concert.

"One of these days _querida _you and I are going to get in trouble."

She scoff and turned away from me, her ponytail was about to slap my face but I caught it. Bo turned to see if I was going to pull it I will admit I was tempted but I did something different. I brought her hair to my nose and took a whiff of it.

"Your hair smells nice, different but nice."

Bo looked shock obvious not what she thought I was going to do.

"Thanks, my daddy bought me three bottles of shampoo when he took his trip to Mexico. It's azaleas."

No wonder it smelled familiar _mi tía _**(my aunt) **Kiara has her house full of them reminding my dad and uncles of Mexico.

"It smells nice," was all I said as I allowed her soft hair to fall between the V's of my hands, I watched as each strand of hair fell on her back. I mentally shook my head turning away and walked back to my friends.

**Bo's point of view**

I watched as Paco left to go join his friends; I mentally shook my head and tried to ignore the feeling that I was having when Paco was touching my hair. I turned my head and saw that every girl that was sitting on the bleachers glaring at me. Really, are you freaking serious? Finally at my breaking point I threw my hands yelled at them not caring who was here or not.

"Take a god damn picture sweethearts, trust me it last fucking longer!" everyone-minus coach Garrison-turned to look at me as if I lost my damn mind.

"What?" this time I didn't care. Everyone turned to go back to what they were doing. I just rolled my eyes and continue with my routine, I did backflips, front flips, round off, cartwheels anything that could take my mind off a certain Mexican boy.

**XxXxX**

I quickly changed into my regular clothes and practically ran out the door. I swear I am about to get into a fight, and it's not even my second day. I got out and reached the door in record time. Once I stepped out I saw that everyone was rushing to their cars or afterschool activities.

"Yo Bo!" I turned and saw my little brother with some cute girl. Wait a minute that was Josephine!

"Hey Kendall," I said eying him and Josephine.

"Jo, I like you to meet my big sister Bo, Bo Jo."

"Umm…Kendall we already met,"

"Ya'll did?" he asked looking back and forth between us.

"Uh yeah and from the looks of things you made some new friends," I said jerking my head to the three boys walking up to us.

"Yo Kendall don't forget hockey try outs this Thursday and Friday." One of them said.

"I'll be there,"

"Alright, see you then." The three boys left and I couldn't help but be happy that my brother found some friends.

"Now shall we go? The twins are probably wondering where we are,"

"Sure, sure later Jo." Kendall said smiling at the blond. Huh wonder what's going on there?

Kendall turned to me the minute Jo left.

"What?"

"Nothing, so…when's the wedding?"

I ran to my bike with him on my tail laughing the whole way there. When we reached my bike I was surprise to see Paco and Julianna along with the rest of the Fuentes standing next to my bike. They looked up to see me running towards them.

"What?" I asked but before either of them could answer Kendall came behind me grabbed me in a headlock and gave me a knuckle sandwich.

"Take it back," he said burying his knuckles deeper into my scalp.

"Take what back?" I said laughing and not putting up much of a fight.

"You know what, I swear Bo just because your my older sister don't think I won't kick your ass!"

"Okay, okay I take it back!" I said laughing. He released me and I couldn't keep the silly grin off my face.

"No really when is it?"

"Okay that's it," he was about to punch me when Jo made a loud coughing sound. Kendall turned to her and quickly took a step back. He blush a bright red and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Umm…Jo is this that boy you were telling me about?" a cute brunette asked.

Jo blushed lightly and tried not to look at him. Okay screw holding back this was just too much. Without thinking I busted out laughing.

Paco, Julianna, the cute brunette, the three boys that were obviously triplets, Cruz, and Jo looked at me as if I lost my damn mind, oh if they only knew.

Kendall smacked me in the back of my head and glared at me. I just kissed his cheek, grabbing my helmet I looked at my brother.

"Umm…this is Kendall he's in three of my classes."

Oh this was too much she was practically giving me dirt to dish out on them.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"You know Kenny," I only call him Kenny when I'm playing around with him.

"Daddy is always ready just say the word and-"

"Bo not another word or else I'll take away Mr. Bananas,"

"You wouldn't."

"Remember who was the one who hid him and didn't give him back to you for eight months, or I can make him Pabu's new chewing toy,"

Pabu was our pet ferret we found him as a baby abandon by his parents and we just couldn't leave him alone so we took him in our care and made him apart of our make shift family. I mean we were all orphans so why not add another orphan to our family?

"Fine you win this round,"

"Good,"

We turn to the family staring at us.

"Sorry about that," I said suddenly feeling sheepish.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Cecilia, Jo's sister."

"Bo,"

"I'm Junior; I'm in your gym class, these are my brothers Enrique and Juan."

"Nice to meet you,"

"You already know Paco right Bo," Jo said refusing to laugh, I thought back to lunch and how what I said about her and Cruz being related to Paco.

"Yes, I do right Cruz?" I said winking at him so he caught on the joke. Cruz saw it.

"Huh? Oh wait, oh."

I laughed he was just too cute no wonder Kira was with him. There was a silence and I could see that Julianna was glaring at me. Kendall notice and didn't like it one bit.

"Is there a problem?" Julianna looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"No, no problem here,"

"Really cause it seemed like you were glaring at my sister,"

Leave it Kendall to go overprotective. I decided that it was time for us to leave.

"Ready to go Greece?"

He looked at me and knew that I wanted to get out of here. He grabbed his helmet and sat down I got behind him and turned on the bike.

"Whatever you say mutt,"

I turned to the Fuentes.

"Nice meeting you, well almost all of you," I said looking at Paco. I started my bike and off we went.

"SO who was that boy?" Kendall shouted.

"Some guy who thought it might be fun to mess around with me,"

"Huh, so when's the wedding," he said mimicking what I said earlier.

"After yours and Jo,"

Kendall didn't say anything afterwards guessing I was right, my bro has a thing for a certain Fuentes.

**Paco's point of view**

Me, Julianna, and the rest of the Fuentes decided to go to Ernie's since it was still too early to go home. When we got there we went to our usual spot. Cecilia turned to Jo and began to interrogate her.

"So who was that cute boy?" Jo blushed a bright red, damn if mi tio finds out than that boy is a dead man.

"His name is Kendall Freeman and-"

"_Freeman? _Don't tell me he's related to Bo."

"Well Julianna he did call her his sister so I'm guessing that they are brother and sister." Cecilia said sarcastically.

Julianna just scoffed and ignored her.

"I think you have a stalker Paco," Juan said. I turned my head and saw Bo, her brother, and two girls walking with her. The girls looked like they were the same age as Jayden and Jason. Bo was holding the brunette's hand while Kendall was holding the girl that looked Asian. The two girls were each holding each other's hand.

Bo walked up to the counter and the owner looked at her, he smiled at her. Bo must've said something because Ernie just smiled and nodded his head, then I remembered how Bo told me that she worked at Ernie's for the summer. Guess she still worked here since she talked to him about something.

Bo and her siblings sat down at the table.

**Bo's point of view**

I just finished telling Ernie if I could have today off since I had homework on the first day and that I wanted to spent time with my girls and Kendall.

"So, what do you guys want?" I asked them. The girls looked at each other than back at me.

"I want a chicken quesederia," Trini said.

"Me too!" my other little sister said.

"Alright Kendall?"

"Just get me a giant chocolate chip cookie."

"Ha, you funny bro." I said getting up and ordering our food, I wasn't getting Kendall his cookie if he got one than the girls would want one and I didn't want to spoil their dinner. Okay truth was I didn't want to get in trouble if Dad or Daddy found out that they ate sweets before dinner.

I order the food and paid for it. I went to sit down but a certain Mexican was standing in my way.

"Are you following me?"

I just shook my head.

"No, if I knew you were going to be here I would have suggested we go somewhere else now if you excuse me I need to get back to my brother and sisters." I grabbed the drinks and went back to my siblings.

When I sat down Kim and Trini both had matching grins.

"Bo who was that guy?" a grinning Trini asked.

"Just some guy I'm paired up with for chemistry class."

"Are you sure it's only class that you guys have chemistry in?" Kim asked me. I almost choke on my drink when she said that.

"What *coughs* made you think that?"

"Cause your blushing," Kendall said short and simple.

"A-and?"

"A blush never lies," Kendall, Trini, and Kim said together.

"Okay first of all I don't like him, second of all he has a girlfriend, third of all-"

"You're attractive to him," Kendall said smirking at me.

"How can you say that? I only met him you can't expect me to fall in love like that," I said snapping my fingers.

The three looked at each other and smiled.

"Now my sweet mutt; who said anything about love?" Kendall asked.

"Uhh, duh, umm…Kendall want to help me with my routine?" I asked lost for words.

The twins and Kendall just smiled and shook their heads.

"Sure Bo, whatever you say."

"Can we come to Bo?" Kim asked me.

"Sure girls come on,"

The three of us headed to the beam since it was the one thing I suck at the most. I quickly stretched and hopped on the beam.

"Alright Bo remember it's just like when we use to walk on the ledge of the building only different."

I smiled at his encouragement. I did a few simple tricks a split in the air a split here and there before I got down to the hard stuff.

**Paco's point of view**

I saw Bo performing some weird gymnastic tricks that involved some tricks that I doubt Julianna could do.

"Wow, she's really good." Cecelia commented and as much as I hated to admit it she was right. Bo was good at what she was doing. Too good if you asked me.

"You know, I think she should be in the squad," she said since she was co-captain with Julianna.

"What your kidding right?"

"Nope, in fact I'm going to ask her to join the squad." She got up and headed to were Bo was Juli followed her. something tells me that this wasn't going to end well.

_Melt me on the path where love could begin_

_Hearts that don't love can't be broken_  
_A dream stays a dream if not woken_  
_If you never bleed then you won't understand_  
_Come pick me red roses with your bare hands_

_Make me feel i'm worth it_  
_Don't love me with gloves on_  
_Pick me roses roses with your bare hands_  
_Make me feel i'm worth the scratches_

_Hearts that don't love can't be broken_  
_A dream stays a dream if not woken_  
_If you never bleed then you won't understand_  
_Come pick me red roses with your bare hands_

_A little pain lets you know you're alive_  
_We gotta live and love not just survive_

**A/N: yeah it's short but the next one will be long love it hate it tell me what you think**

**~Goddess of Night out**

**~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANDRA I FREAKING LOVE YOU ^*^~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
